As communication networks and video transmission techniques continue to advance, video streaming capability has enabled users to view live and pre-recorded broadcasts, such as on-demand television series, sporting events, and other video events using devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptop computers. However, transmitting video can be costly in terms of consuming large amounts of bandwidth, which may lead to an unacceptable video streaming experience. Routine maintenance and testing of network equipment such as routers, hubs, switches, bridges and cabling is recommended to provide a quality streaming experience.
Data usage is the amount of data, sometimes referred to as bandwidth that customers consume when sending, receiving, downloading, or uploading information. Customer data usage may encompass the transmission of images, personal videos, streaming video, movies, photos, online time, call time, application and system updates, etc. Packet-switched networks, such as the Internet, wireless communication, ADSL and CATV, provide infrastructure that enables video streaming operations.
The widespread use of content distribution networks (CDNs) are utilized in attempting to efficiently provide content to requesting clients. Currently, there is not a mechanism in place to manage data bandwidth for streaming video while a customer has lost focus while watching streaming video, either by reducing the size of a playback window or sending a media player to the background. Unfortunately, the same amount bandwidth is consumed regardless of the user focus. By allocating unnecessary amounts of bandwidth, a service provider may find difficulty in maintaining service quality across a customer base.